A Twist in the Tail
A Twist in the Tail 'is the 14th episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 66th total. Plot Summary Emma and Rikki take Diana to the Mermaid Resort, a reserved colony of merkind which is peaceful and far from the ongoing war outside. Diana is then taken to the palace to meet her father, the merkind king Triton. Triton tells Diana she's not only a mermaid, but a princess. Furthermore, he tells her about how her mother Marisol was killed during a mermaid hunt by the Thunder Nation army and how she was kidnapped as a child to be experimented. Diana then meets Ursula, her and her sisters' nanny who took care of them since they were babies. Triton is having a ball to welcome a delegation from the Thunder Nation, as one of the generals, General Blitz, is an old friend of his. Blitz helps Triton maintain the peace in the Mermaid Resort by convincing the army not to conquer it, while Triton in return provides the generals with young mermaids as wives or slaves. Diana objects hosting the delegation at first, but eventually agrees to participate the ball. While preparing, Emma asks her to not wear her amulet because it seems to reject her. Diana agrees, leaving the amulet in her room. During the ball, Emma sneaks back to the room and attempt to grab the amulet, but it still rejects her. Emma asks Ursula for help in taking the amulet to the Full Moon Lake, one of the water sources which are rumoured to be the dwelling of ancient spirits, to try and find out if it's cursed. Ursula and Emma then head to the lake and pray for the spirit to reveal the truth, until suddenly a waterspout emerges from the lake, taking the amulet from Ursula's hand. Terrified by the event, the two run back to the palace while Ursula claims that means the amulet belongs to the spirit. Meanwhile at the ball, General Blitz asks Diana for a dance and decides he wants to marry her, asking Triton to have her as a wife. Surprisingly, Triton agrees and tells Diana that she has to marry the general, otherwise she would put the entire merkind in danger. Diana is devastated by his request and burst into tears. When she finds out her amulet is gone, she feels even more helpless, eventually realizing she has no choice but to accept the proposal. When Emma and Rikki hear about the upcoming marriage, they strongly oppose. However, Triton then reveals the truth to them, that Diana is in fact not Cleo, and claims the real Cleo to be dead. The girls are shocked at first, but agree to cooperate with his plan to push Diana into marrying Blitz in order to save the resort. Meanwhile, Blitz takes Diana for a walk to get to know her better, and the two kiss. Major Events *Diana meets Triton and Ursula, whom she believes to be her father and nanny, respectively *Diana learns the history of her alleged family *General Blitz asks Triton to marry Diana *Emma steals Diana's amulet using Ursula, and go to the Full Moon Lake to ask the ancient spirit about its curse *The Lake's spirit apparently claims the amulet *Triton forces Diana to marry Blitz, otherwise the Thunder Nation would attack the Mermaid Resort *Triton reveals to Emma and Rikki that Diana is not Cleo, claiming the real Cleo to be dead Character Debuts *Triton (''past self) *Ursula (past self) *General Blitz (past self) Trivia *The episode title is a pun on the book titled A Twist in the Tale **''H2O: Just Add Water'', a series which inspired the plot, also used the title *Triton is named after the merkind king in Disney's The Little Mermaid **'Ursula is also named after a character from the movie. However, her character has nothing to do with the original Ursula. *The story of how Marisol was killed by mermaid hunters is heavily inspired by a similar flashback sequence from the movie The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning External Links Category:Episodes